


Even More Pegasus

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba is summoned to to the Pharaoh's tomb...*This work is part of the Lying To myself series. As such, it might not make sense without reading that first.*





	Even More Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENICORN!!!!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> This fic was written for our lovely friend agggges ago.
> 
> We hope you all enjoy!  
> <3

Kaiba knew he had fucked up.

He was a smart man, most of the time. People liked to compliment him on his intelligence and he often relied on it himself.

When it came to cold, hard facts, no one was better than him.  
But when it came to social interaction….

He hurried along the sidewalk, not daring to look left and right. It was an unusually cold day, but he didn’t feel it. His whole body was hot.

Hot with anger, hot with shame, hot with anticipation.

He had fucked up.  
And he would pay for it.

Kaiba had angered the one man he promised not to fuck with.  
Or rather, he loved to fuck with, but he knew he wouldn’t get any of this tonight.

Yami wasn’t known to be easy on those who angered him.  
The dominus had always been very clear on that.

Kaiba shivered.

He managed to avoid the people walking past him by dodging out of their way. It wasn’t his usual demeanor, most of the time people would run to make room for him, but now that he walked hunched over like a hurt animal, people didn’t care anymore.

When the game shop came into view, Kaiba briefly wondered, if Yami would make him pay for the visit. Not that money was a problem, but the idea to reward Yami financially for tearing him another asshole wasn’t exactly inviting.

Most of the time, he loved to come here. It related to pleasure and a warm sensation he couldn’t pinpoint.

But today, it filled him with dread.  
He stepped into the Game Shop, quietly greeting Yugi behind the counter.  
What he saw, shocked him to the core.

The smaller twin had shown a wide variety of facial expressions over the weeks and months of his visits. Sometimes he was friendly, sometimes he smirked, sometimes he was a bit annoyed. But today, there was only one thing.

Pity.

Fuck.

Fucking shit, he should have just kept his stupid mouth shut.  
Yami was going to kill him. Or worse. Leave him.

At this thought, Kaiba’s stomach churned uncomfortably, the feeling of dread suddenly overwhelming.

Yugi’s sad expression deepened. “You don’t have to go in there. You know that, right?”

Of course Kaiba knew. But if he ran now, Yami would definitely leave his sorry ass.

He shook his head slowly, barely able to look into the small man’s eyes.  
“Pharaohs Treasure, please.”

Yugi drew up his eyebrow. “Well, I respect you for that.”  
He opened the door to the hidden staircase behind the counter.

Kaiba stepped through it, drinking in the darkness of the studio.  
Reluctantly, he started to ascend the stairs.

First step.  
His mind started to wander.

Second step.  
He had replayed it a hundred times.

Third step.  
“When can I see you again?” A simple text he had sent, like a dozen times before.

Fourth step.  
“I’m sorry love, I got to work. A client booked me for the whole weekend. But maybe after that?”

Fifth step.  
He hadn’t seen his partner for two days, which he knew, objectively, wasn’t much, but he missed him like crazy.

Sixth Step.  
He just wanted to make a joke. To provoke his boyfriend to come out of hiding.

Seventh Step.  
He knew, it was petty and stupid, but…

Eight Step.  
“Maybe I should look for another dom, then.”

He stopped, halfway up the stairs.  
What was he thinking?

What had his stupid, lonely, fucked up brain thought when it typed and sent the text?

Silence.  
Both, right now in the studio and with Yami.

He hadn’t even bothered to reply.

Kaiba was angry at first, knowing he wasn’t Yami’s number one priority when he was out with a client, and hating it. But after two days, he knew he was receiving silent treatment.  
Fuck.

He gripped the hand rail, desperate for something to center him.  
It was a stupid remark, surely his partner wouldn’t take it too seriously, right?

Right?

Another step.  
He dragged himself up, knowing what awaited him at the top of the stairs.  
Kaiba didn’t want to meet the Pharaohs wrath, but keeping him waiting would only worsen his situation.

Another step.  
Yami hadn’t called him.  
He hadn’t texted.  
Not even an Email.  
Kaiba had gotten an envelope in the mail, just like the first time they met.

Another step.  
It contained a business card, and like the first one, it had an appointment scheduled on the back.  
Today.  
Right now.

Another step.  
A booming voice echoed from above him.  
“How long are you planning to drag this out? Do you enjoy wasting my precious time?”

Kaiba's head snapped up, looking at the man he admired.  
He was used to seeing Yami hover above him when he knelt at his feet, but now, raised to his full height and still having to look up, his guts clenched.

Hurriedly, he ran up the stairs, only to be followed by dark and mysterious eyes every step of the way.

Now, standing so close, he had to look down to meet his lovers gaze.  
But that didn’t diminish its intensity.

“Undress. Tomb. Now.” Yami turned and left without any other word or gesture, striding deeper into the studio’s belly.

Kaiba took off his clothes, something he was used to by now.  
Every fiber in his body was tense, a sensation not entirely unwelcome most of the time but now unbearable.

Normally, Yami would take care of this, when he was here.  
Today wasn’t so promising.

He tried to cling to one thought.  
Yami made me undress. If he wanted to throw me out, he wouldn’t have made me get naked for it. Right?

But he wasn’t convinced.  
Trying not to waste any more time, he hurried after his Pharaoh.

He’d do, whatever was necessary. He’d crawl on the floor. He’d beg. He didn’t care. He loved the powerful man and the idea of losing him just because he said something stupid would tear him apart.

Kaiba passed the other rooms in a blur. When he finally reached the big doors to the tomb, he had to gather all his willpower to actually knock.

Dropping to his knees, he waited for his Pharaoh.

And waited.

And waited.

Impatience roared through his body, but he knew, he knew, he couldn’t fuck up again.

Eventually, the doors swung open.

He knew he shouldn’t dare to raise his eyes to meet his loved one's, but he couldn’t wait to see…

PEGASUS?

What the actual fuck? What the actual, ever loving fuck?

The other man dropped to his knees in front of him, now at eye level.  
With a happy twinkle in his eyes, he leaned forward and whispered.

“Hi.”

Pegasus smiled slyly and Kaiba felt like he needed to vomit.  
What was this prick doing here?

He knew better than to ask.  
It must have been Yami’s decision, so it wasn’t his right to doubt it.

And just as those thoughts passed through his head, he saw Yami stepping into view. He was wearing his full Pharaoh outfit, and Kaiba felt like drooling, taking him in slowly, his gaze raking up the other man’s body until…

They locked eyes.  
And Kaiba froze.

He was fairly certain, that he could feel his own heart turn into a solid, cold crystal.

Yamis mouth was smiling a light, pleasant smile, but it stopped in the middle of his face, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

Fuck.  
Fuckfuckfuck.

The smaller man stood closer to the two people on the floor, lightly petting Pegasus’ hair. Without breaking eye contact, he spoke: “Since you wanted to see me so badly, I had to reschedule an appointment. But you don’t mind, Kaiba, do you? Maximilian will join us today. Isn’t that fun news?”

The crystal chunk, that was once his heart, got impossibly tighter.  
Multiple things fucked him up, even before the session officially started.

Yami had called him by his last name, something that he very rarely did. But even worse, he didn’t do the same with Pegasus.  
And he had brought his rival here on purpose, Kaiba was sure.  
Looking into Pegasus’ face, he felt his idea was confirmed.

“You know each other so well by now, I figured you wouldn’t mind, right, Kaiba?”

Again, his last name.

All he had left to do was nod.

Yami’s scary smile widened.  
He produced a collar from his robe, Kaiba's collar, and handed it to Pegasus.

“Maximillian, would you be so kind?”

Crossing his arms, he smiled down at the flabbergasted man.

Pegasus leaned forward, collar in hand, attempting to tighten it around Kaiba’s neck.

“Come closer and I’ll bite your hand off.”, he growled.

Pegasus sat back and moved his hand to his chest in mock surprise.  
Turning his gaze up at Yami, he asked: “Is he allowed to talk to me like that, your Majesty?”

“Of course he isn’t. But he doesn’t care about proper tone these days, does he?”

That stung.  
So Yami was pissed.  
Royally pissed.  
Pissed enough to get Pegasus into it.

Kaiba didn’t know who he hated the most right now.  
Probably himself.

Yami stepped back and led the two men in the big room.  
When he reached the middle, he turned around, pointing with a finger first at Kaiba, then at Pegasus.  
“You. Sit on the throne. And don’t think for a second that it means anything. You, get on the bed and wait for me.” The younger CEO didn’t fail to realize, that the Pharaohs voice was much softer with Pegasus.

On all fours, he crawled over the floor to sit on the throne.  
Even though the chair itself felt regal, Kaiba felt like shit.

Yami approached him with a thick black cord, his touches fast and professional, but lacking the usual warmth. Within a short amount of time, Kaiba was fully restricted to the wide chair, his body facing the bed on which Pegasus wound himself happily.

“Come over. Bring the collar.”

Pegasus complied, snaking artistically from the bed to land on all fours, somehow managing to crawl graciously over the floor. Kaiba was harshly reminded that this man had been doing all of this for years.

Reaching Yami, he leaned against his legs, nuzzling his knees.  
Kaiba fumed internally. He was very well aware of his love touching and sometimes pleasuring other people on the job, but most of the time, he wasn’t around to see it. And he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Pegasus was overdoing it intentionally.

But he kept his mouth shut. It was his jealousy that brought him here in the first place, he wouldn’t give the white-haired prick what he wanted.

Instead, he had to watch Yami grabbing him by his hair softly, pulling him up until he stood upright. “Good boy.”, he murmured softly, pointedly ignoring Kaiba. “Now fasten his collar.”

Kaiba's eyes widened. This shit again? The collar belonged to Yami. Yami was his dom. Only Yami was allowed to restrain him.

Seeing Pegasus smile mischievously, he struggled against the rope. This man wouldn’t put a collar on him, not if he could stop him!

But he couldn’t. With only his head allowed to move, he could go nowhere. And biting Pegasus, no matter how inviting, would mean a lot of stress with Yami. So, he held still.

He felt his cold, crystalized heart crack.

Pegasus leaned in close, his naked body touching Kaiba's uncomfortably. When he fastened the leather around the other man’s neck, he whispered: “So obedient, Kaiba-boy.”

Kaiba thought about biting his ear off. If he struggled hard enough, he might be able to rip out a chunk of his neck.

But before he could make his violent fantasies reality, Pegasus stepped back, lowered himself on the ground, and snuggled into Yami again.

The small dom yet again pet his head lovingly, before turning his suddenly cold gaze to Kaiba. “What is it, dear? Suddenly you don’t like the idea of another person doing it anymore?”

He knew it would come, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t sting like a bitch.

“I would have loved to get the cage, you know? I’m well aware of how much you enjoy it. How much you long for it. But the stairs made it impossible, so this will have to make do. Relax. Or fight. I don’t care. Nothing will help you now.”

And with that, he turned, walking over to the bed, guiding Pegasus to come with him.

He laid the taller man down and went into the next room.  
When he returned, he carried a big ball of rope as well as some toys.  
Walking past Kaiba, Yami hissed: “Don’t you dare look away or close your eyes for even one second.”.

After that, he was fully concentrated on Pegasus.  
He positioned both of them on the bed so they would look at Kaiba.

Pegasus’ face was pressed into the mattress as Yami climbed on top of him.  
He grabbed the arms in front of him softly, pulling them close behind Pegasus’ back. Then, he started to work the rope.

Much slower, and much more careful, he wrapped the thick hemp around the limbs, effectively fixating and securing them simultaneously.

Kaiba hoped he’d look up, just once. But Yami was fully concentrated on Pegasus, actively avoiding to share his attention. Kaiba felt sick. Being treated like shit was bearable. But seeing his rival touched so gently, caringly, broke his heart further. He knew how nice those touches felt. No one made him feel like this before.

The jealousy was a constant component, but now, fear creeped into his conscience. What if Yami would never touch him like that again? What if he wanted to show Kaiba, what he’d miss out on now?  
His stomach churned dangerously.

On the other side of the room, Pegasus moaned.  
Yami had made his way down to his legs, flipping him on his back and effectively pinning his hands under his spine. The slight arch pressed his chest out and his head back, so that Kaiba had a full view of Pegasus’ flushed, smiling face.

Yami kept taking rope, binding and knotting it expertly around Pegasus’ legs, until he was comfortably restricted. Most of his high-profile clients dreamed of just a little peace of mind. Just a little loss of control.

When all of Pegasus’ long limbs were covered in beautiful black hemp, Yami got up from the bed. He moved to turn Pegasus expertly, again rolling the other one on his stomach.

Kaiba had to watch, as Yami carefully tugged away the erection, guiding it while turning the other man so it wouldn’t get hurt.

Heat roared through his body, and he didn’t even know, if it was anger or arousal. Probably both.

From the table, Yami picked a beautiful, black cane. It was wrapped in sturdy leather and Kaiba knew, what it’s kiss would feel like. A sharp sting, and fading pain.

It was a bold choice to start with, if he wouldn’t warm Pegasus up first, he’d leave welts for sure. Knowing the other CEO though, this was exactly what Pegasus wanted.

Before he caught himself, Kaiba let out a whimper.  
His partner would mark another man, and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Will he mark me ever again?

He was sure now, that the heat he felt was caused by the pitiful erection in his lap. If he’d move lightly against the restraints…

A few centimeters next to his body, a glass vial smashed into the wall, leaving a big wet stain on the wall. Full of shock, Kaiba moved his gaze over to the bed.

The small man knelt over the body in front of him, murder again in his eyes.  
He must have thrown a bottle of lube or massage gel.

So he wanted to warm him up. The thought passed through Kaiba’s mind uselessly, while Yami’s eyes bore into him like he could make his heart stop by sheer willpower.  
Maybe he could.

“Don’t you dare. You don’t get to get off.”

Never was Kaiba so afraid and aroused at the same time.  
It turned him on immensely, when his lover showed his dominant side, but he had also just thrown a glass vial at him. Struggling against his restraints, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself on the floor, begging for mercy and release.

But neither was anywhere near.

Yami had already returned his attention to Pegasus, speaking to him in a soothing sing song, to get him back into the headspace he had destroyed when he sent a glass container flying.

“Ssshhh.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m here. I’m not angry with you. Ssshhh. Be a good boy, can you do that for me?” He softly stroked Pegasus’ back. Producing another bottle seemingly out of thin air, Yami started to massage the skin in front of him. “Sssshhhh, yes. Good boy. I’m here, can you feel it? I’m close. Let go. Good boy.”

Kaiba didn’t know what ached more, his heart or his dick. Both felt like weeping. He was understimulated, but didn’t dare to move again. Yami was a very precise person, and that he missed him at the first throw was no accident. If Kaiba kept provoking him however… No.

On the other side of the room, Yami had gotten up, getting a small flogger. Kaiba liked it a lot, it had a black and crimson handle, that reminded him of Yami’s hair.

When he started flogging, Pegasus began to count out loud. Kaiba didn’t miss one number mentally. Even though he wasn’t gagged, he didn’t dare to talk.

As the slapping noise continued to ring around the room, he could feel himself getting lightheaded, too. He realized he’d been conditioned and wondered, how weird and amazing the human brain was.

Even in his current state of panic, he could feel the calmness engulf him, in which Pegasus was already drowning.

Yami took his time.  
He went through multiple instruments, was sometimes hard, sometimes soft with Pegasus.

The older man cried out with breathy moans from time to time, but the longer they took, the more he went under.

Astonished, Kaiba realized, that Pegasus’ body had stopped to react to painful stimuli. He still moaned, but didn’t flinch anymore.  
All pain had subsided and filled him with an all surrounding pleasure.

Yami stopped almost immediately, sitting down, cradling the taller man in his lap and loosening all restraints.

Yet again, Kaiba wept internally. Seeing Yami look up at him with a strange expression, he realized, that he was crying outwardly, too.

Suddenly, he felt the tears and he felt all the rope and he felt his heart ache.  
He was overcome with a dread that seemed to swallow everything around him, while he watched another person blissfully laying in his lover’s arms.

He’d been so stupid.  
He should have known, Yami would never forgive him.  
He should have ran at the look in Yugi’s eyes.  
But now it was too late.

Now he was bound to a throne, watching the only person he ever romantically or sexually cared for please someone else.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, he realized, that Yami fixated him. His eyes weren’t as cold anymore, but they lost none of their intensity.

Some moments passed, minutes in which Yami stroked Pegasus lightly, almost lovingly, fixating on Kaiba. Minutes, in which Kaiba had to watch his lover tend to someone else, sure of the fact he’d never be touched like that again.

Then, Pegasus resurfaced.  
He smiled idly up at Yami, who in turn smiled back down.

“How are you?”

His voice rung in Kaiba’s ears, the first sound to pierce the silence in many minutes. He wanted to answer but knew, that he wasn’t asked.

“Good, your Majesty.”

No. No, he felt like shit and he wanted to scream at the world, wanted to let everyone know.

“Glad to hear that.”

Again, they both smiled, and what was left of Kaiba’s dying heart cramped.  
He’d do everything to get this smile back.  
Everything.

As if on cue, Yami looked up.  
Without breaking eye contact, he hunched himself forward to whisper into Pegasus ear. The latter one smiled happily and nodded.

The Pharaoh lay Pegasus down, and went over to the chair. He started to unbind Kaiba with a swift and unimpressed pace.

When the restraints fell down, Kaiba fell with them.  
His knees hit the floor hard and he knew he’d have bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care.

Crouching to Yami’s feet, he begged.  
Begged until every word he ever knew was reduced to a pleading sound, begged until he forgot what else he could say.

Yami turned and left him there, hunched over on the floor.

With a strained voice, he spoke: “Come.”.

Kaiba couldn’t believe his luck. He hurriedly crawled after him, his gaze lowered in adoration and worship.

“Move to the throne now.” Yami’s voice was soft, but the implication broke his heart. He wasn’t allowed back after all.

But just when he wanted to turn around, he realized, that Yami walked past him with Pegasus tucked under his arm. The sight of the small man being a crutch to the bigger one would have made him laugh at any other time, but right now his heart was too strained.

Now or never.

He climbed onto the bed, facing the throne and watched, as Yami sat Pegasus down, making him comfortable.

“You can touch yourself, but if you stain my throne, you will have to buy a new one.” Pegasus nodded lightly, looking incredibly pleased.

Yami headed back to the bed, looking surprised at finding Kaiba already on top of it, waiting eagerly.

Before he could say something, Kaiba stammered: “I’m so sorry your Majesty. I’m so sorry. Please. Please, I’m begging you. I’m so sorry, my Pharaoh. I’ll do anything. Anything you ask, to prove to you, I’m worthy of your time.”

He bowed low, not thinking about humiliation and pride, just wanting to save their relationship.

“Your Pharaoh?”, was all Yami had to say.

Kaiba clenched.  
Still angry. Shit.

“I’m so sorry. I will do anything.”

“Anything?”

The way Yami said it made his skin crawl and itch. He wanted to wind himself out of the fiery gaze, but knew, that this was his only chance.

“Anything.”

Yami crooked his neck, stretching himself, probably trying to ease the tense muscles that Kaiba adored so much.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

With those words, he left for the room next to them.

Excitement and fear flooded Kaiba, he’d be touched by his Pharaoh again. But to what price?

Pegasus chuckled across the room.  
Oh.

Kaiba had forgotten about him.

When he looked up, he saw the other man smiling, not arrogant, as expected, but almost paternal.

“So, you fucked up, huh?”

Was he really trying to small talk now?

Kaiba knew, he was expected to be friendly, but he had to struggle. No use in making Yami angrier, though. So, he answered.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Suddenly, curiosity got the best of him.  
“Did he tell you about it?”

“Do you think I’m here by accident, Kaiba-boy?”, Pegasus chuckled and it was hard, not to get up and punch him in his arrogant face.

Kaiba grit his teeth.  
“I don’t know. Why are you here?”

“The Pharaoh said you’d like to try something new? Mmmmhmm? And that you didn’t exactly choose the best way to express it?”

“Bullshit.” Kaiba could barely hold himself together. “I was just teasing him.”

A high laughter rung in his ear. “And what made you think that’s a good idea?”

Kaiba felt angrier the longer Yami was gone. “You wouldn’t get it, he’s not your boyfriend.”

“That is true, Kaiba-boy. And isn’t it weird he still prefers me?”  
Now he was fucking with him on purpose, he was sure.

Kaiba glared at Pegasus, before he tucked his legs under himself and lay his upper body down over them, arms outstretched in a gesture that could be considered as praising. He wouldn’t let Pegasus get the best of him.

He would be a good boy, waiting for his love to return, to find him in such a submissive pose, and hopefully, hopefully, be a little bit proud.

“You are learning, Kaiba-boy. It took me some months, too. But you are doing well.”

He flushed under the unexpected praise, glad, no one could see it, because his body was still folded in itself.

Suddenly, the door opened back up, and Yami came in. Kaiba didn’t even glance up to see what he was carrying. It didn’t matter. He would bear with it.

“Already on his knees, so eager.” Yami all but purred into the direction of the throne. Was he making fun of him? Didn’t matter. He didn’t care.

Yami sat down behind him, lifting Kaiba’s ass further in the air.

He stroke his buttcheeks, once, twice, before he landed a hard blow with his bare hand on them.

With almost no preparation, Kaiba knew it would hurt in the morning, probably leaving quite a bruise. For his small frame, Yami had impressive strength and he liked to demonstrate it.

There was little hesitation, just enough for Kaiba to realize he had forgotten to count.

“One” he yelped, when Yami firmly gripped his balls.  
Ouch.

A split-second after he yelled the number, a second blow landed on his bare ass. Yami’s other hand was still tightly gripping his balls and he wouldn’t make this mistake again.

“Two!”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Pegasus lean forward, mouth agape, staring openly, lazily stroking his erection.

Slap. “Three!”  
Slap. “Four!”  
Slap. “Five!”

His ass hurt, the skin was barely prepared and Yami didn’t hold back.  
Normally, 5 slaps would be nothing to him, but under those circumstances, and after watching Pegasus play for around an hour, he was aching.

Slap. “Six!”  
Slap. “Seven!”  
Slap. “Eight!”

Briefly, he wondered, if Yami’s hand would hurt as much as his backside.  
Slapping repeatedly, barehanded, was straining. Putting so much effort into a punishment was highly personal, and Kaiba felt grateful Yami didn’t chose a toy.

Slap. “Nine!”  
Slap. “Ten!”

His body was on fire. He felt incredibly close to Yami, but he knew he wouldn’t take it much longer.

Kaiba felt lightheaded.  
He didn’t want to disappoint Yami. But he wasn’t stupid.

“Amber!”  
The slapping immediately stopped. Yami loosened his grip on his balls.  
Kaiba could breath for the first time since he started.

Drawing ragged breaths, he mumbled “sorry” again and again.  
He had disappointed his master. He wanted to take his punishment.  
A small voice in his head told him: “You chose amber, not red. You didn’t safeword. HE decided to stop.” but Kaiba couldn’t shake the feeling off. He felt like crying.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his spine, rubbing soothing circles.  
He wanted to flinch. He didn’t deserve this. But Yami still held his balls, he couldn’t move.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and he started to shake lightly.

Suddenly, Yami raked his nails over his back, again and again, clawing at his flesh, drawing blood in some areas.

“Mine.”, he growled, with a voice deep with anger and desire.  
He grabbed him everywhere, always a bit too hard, shoving his nails into Kaiba's skin, partially breaking it, bruising it, marking it.

“Mine.”

Kaiba didn’t understand, but he didn’t dare to say anything. He let pain and pleasure wash over him. Suddenly, Yami had his hand on his dick, shoving a silicone cockring onto him, and Kaiba could feel his blood freezing.

“Mine.”  
He placed sloppy, wet, teethy kisses all over Kaiba's body, grabbing and groping whatever he could reach. Without announcing it, he shoved two of his fingers into Kaiba's ass.

The taller man jerked harshly, shocked from the sudden sensation, pain traveling in waves through his body.

He wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, he was sure of it.

Yami wasn’t exactly a gentle lover on good days.  
Today, he was riled up and already went through a client without any release.

The Pharaoh moved his fingers in swift motions. He knew Kaiba’s body, knew where to stroke to unravel him. Curling his fingers, he simultaneously hit Kaiba’s prostate and fingered him open.

Kaiba was crying now. He didn’t know, if it was pleasure or pain, and it didn’t matter. He kept stammering about his Pharaoh, about his Majesty, yes, YES.

Yami kept his brutal pace, spitting on his hand to shove a third finger in, even if the lube was only centimeters away from him. This was personal.

“Mine.”

He kept biting, clawing, grabbing, groping with his free hand, desperate to shove all of Kaiba into him. Desperate to own every inch of his body.  
Grabbing his shaft, he squeezed him once, twice…

… and Kaiba was scared he’d go blind. The tears had already blurred his vision, but the cocktail from pain and pleasure was too much. His whole body was filled with adrenalin, reduced to his most basic needs, and he couldn’t cum.

His arousal had already started to hurt from all the blood in there, but now that Yami squeezed it, he thought he’d suffocate. Someone once told him he’d need to breathe through the pain, but this person had probable never had an overstimulated dick, a widely bruised body and 3 relentless fingers in his ass.

Suddenly, the onslaught to his nether regions stopped and he drew a very quick, very shaky breath. Because he knew, this wasn’t a good sign.

As if on cue, the empty feeling was suddenly replaced by a very warm, very wet, very tight sensation, and Kaiba thanked all gods he knew that Yami had apparently decided to use lube after all.

He hadn’t had much time to get used to the feeling of fullness, because Yami placed one of his hands on his hip, while the other gripped his hair.

Holding his hip down but jerking his head up, he pulled Kaiba’s face from the mattress and up in the air, all while relentlessly fucking him.

He was now forced to look at Pegasus, who apparently was so far gone, that he just frantically stared at them, not really seeing, mouth hanging open, breath ragged and gripping and pumping his dick for dear life.

Yami was still angrily slamming into him, hunching closer, leaning over his ragged body, frantically growling “Mine. Mine. Mine” in a continuous, angry stream.

Kaiba’s body heaved. Not one coherent thought in his brain was left, his whole world was reduced to pain and pleasure and Yami.

He felt himself cum with a dry orgasm, choked off by the cockring Yami had put so mercilessly onto him, just as Yami came deep inside him, marking him, biting him in the neck like a lion and doubtlessly leaving imprints that he’d have for days.

Riding out the waves of his orgasm, he held Kaiba close, licking over his love mark, still whispering “mine” every few seconds.

Kaiba held very still. His dick was still aching, but he knew better than to demand any release. He knew, that his contract proclaimed he didn’t have any right to orgasm.

Yami slowly detached himself from Kaiba, lowering him onto the bed.  
“Maximilian.”

What?

Kaiba moved his heavy head off the mattress to see the other CEO scramble to his knees. He looked almost as wasted as Kaiba felt.

Yami pointed to the bed. “Clean.”

WHAT?

With glittering, eager eyes, Pegasus crawled over to the mattress, lifting himself to sit next to Kaiba.

The latter stared at his partner, eyes wide with disbelief.  
“What?”

Yami sat down on his throne, crossing his legs, smoothing his robe over his bare front. He looked like the happiest person alive.  
“You said you’d do anything.”

Kaiba was dumbfounded.  
“What?”

Yami ignored his remark and made a hand gesture towards Pegasus.  
“Clean.”

Without any further warning, he shoved his face between Kaiba’s cheeks, gladly lapping up the fluid that started to leak from his ass.

Kaiba was startled, but didn’t dare to move under the amused gaze of the Pharaoh. “Why?”

“We don’t want to ruin my sheets, do we?”

Unease spread through Kaiba, not at all content with the other man licking his asshole clean. “Why?” He demanded, knowing that Yami couldn’t care less about his sheets, since he changed them between each and every setting.  
  
“Because you need to realize, that there is no one else for you but me.”

Kaiba's mouth hung open. Staring at his partner, he realized, that a man he despised was currently tonguing his hole just because the man he loved wanted to prove a point.

Yami merrily folded his hands in front of his face, encouragingly nodding at Pegasus, who by now had cleaned everything, but continued to tonguefuck an unhappy Kaiba, nonetheless.

“Promise me, you will stay with me forever, or I’ll have him suck you off, too.”  
Now, Kaiba was mortified.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: don't piss off your dom.
> 
> As always, we love and appreciate any support you give us. You fuel us!
> 
> Love you all!  
> And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEN!! Love you. <3


End file.
